What to do When Bored on the Argo
by Shadow Irate
Summary: most hilarious thing you will ever read!
1. Thinking

**Hello friends, this story is dedicated to when my friends and I are bored and mucking around.**

**Written by: Forever Hopeful 157( a true Piper McLean), kkawesome101 (a true Annabeth Chase) & Immortal Teenager (a true Thalia Grace).**

**Introductions done – lets move on to the actual story now.**

What to do when you're bored on the Argo...

Chapter 1

Thinking.

Laying on deck chairs, the girls were having a secret meeting (this includes: Piper, Annabeth, Hazel & Thalia). They were being total girly girls...like there was GIGGLAGE! If you these girls, you would know that they don't giggle. In fact let's just ignore that fact and move on. Then, Jason decided to walk past at that exact moment. Followed by Percy. Followed by Frank. Followed by Leo.

"What are you girls talking about?" asked Jason.

"Oh...nothing..." replied Piper.

"Boys, let's huddle!" The boys gathered in a group. "Let's think."

"Don't hurt yourself there!" snorted Annabeth.

"Ha ha Annabeth!" replied Percy.

"I'm serious! When do YOU EVER think?"

The boys ignored her and moved into their thinking pose. They looked like sumo wrestlers. No, scratch that, CONSTIPATED sumo wrestlers.

The girls thought this was hilarious, and could barely control their laughter.

The boys were now chanting "I'm thinking...I'm thinking..." over and over again. Until...

Jason jumped up and shouted "I got it!" and started randomly dancing like he was at a seventies disco party.

Percy and Frank soon joined him, hands in the air and butt bumping. Yes. Actual butt bumpage. (Yes, we're stealing this off Ally Carter).

A couple of seconds later, Leo joined his group in dancing, legs apart, moving his arms up and down, looking like a five year old child imitating a crocodile. Except that would be offensive to five year old children.

Annabeth and Hazel stopped laughing long enough to realise that Thalia and Piper had taken out their mobiles and were filming the entire performance. They watched in shock horror as they fist bumped in sync.

"I can't I'm actually going out with him. I temporarily do NOT know him" remarked Hazel.

"I CAN believe I'm dating Percy. I've gotten used to it. But even I didn't expect him to stoop THIS low" replied Annabeth.

"Oh my gods. That really IS Jason, isn't it?" asked Piper.

"Ewww. I'm related to some of those...BOYS!" Thalia said that last bit like it was the biggest insult of all. It probably was considering she was a Hunter.

After another minute of dancing, (And shocked expressions), The boys turned and faced the girls.

"Nothing means Something!" they said, as though they'd discovered the cure for cancer.

Thalia and Piper just looked at each other and said that one deadly word.

"YouTube!"


	2. V sits

**We're back! (Already)**

**We're just gonna jump straight into this story since there's not much else to say...except that we thought of these whilst bored on grade 8 camp. **

**Imagination is a wonderful thing. ;)**

Chapter 2

V-sits

"101...102...103...Jason what are you doing here?" Piper asked while doing sit-ups in the gym – on the Argo. Yes. They actually had a gym. No-one much used it except for Piper.

"I came in to get a 6 pack!"

"You're a long way from that honey..."

"You've got one! Why can't I have one?"

"I'm not even gonna answer that question..."

Annabeth appeared out of nowhere. "You just did." She disappeared again.

"Damn cap!"

Jason started doing V-sits.

"Jason...what ARE you doing?"

"I'm working out so I can totally own you with six packness!"

"I have a few things to say to that. First, that's not even a word..."

Annabeth appeared. "See! She's learning!"

"Second, Annabeth should shut up about my grammar...and stop interrupting...Third, v-sits are just...wrong...Fourth, no-one can own my six pack...it's just...too awesome"

"Why does it look wrong?" asked Jason.

"Oh, you innocent child..."

"I still don't understand..."

"Well...let's just say, that if you have a sick mind – like me – you will have nightmares."

"Oh...I understand now...I'll just...leave you to work out then..."

"What was I up to?"

Annabeth appeared – again. She was really making a habit of that. "You were up to 103, oh and Thalia caught that entire conversation on the CCTV cameras, and it'll be on YouTube by now"

"My life is over! I have a better six pack than my boyfriend! And that's just sad! And it's on YouTube! And I'm gonna go watch it now!"


	3. Nail Polish

**This one was created reeeeeeeally late at night after a party where makeup was used for the first time on "Piper". So she went a bit loopy. Don't worry, it's safe for innocent eyes...for now...**

Chapter 3

Nail Polish

"Okay, since Frank, Hazel and Percy have just joined us, we should show them what we do for bonding time!" said Piper, a bit off.

Annabeth groaned.

"Sounds fun!" said Thalia, dripping with sarcasm.

"Should I be concerned?" asked Hazel.

"Anyway...what colour do you want Leo?"

"Fire colour, and then unicorn colour. Fire, unicorn. Fire, unicorn..." said Leo, pointing to each of his nails in turn.

"I'm sorry Leo, I don't have unicorn colour..."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"What colour are you having Jason?"

Jason critiqued his nails like a teenage girl **(A/N – Sorry about the stereotyping...)**

"Hmmm. I dunno. I think I'll just have the buff again. My nails are chipping..."

"Oh no! They are too! Poor thing..." Piper wasn't even looking at his nails, she was staring into his eyes.

"There are other people in this room! Please, spare us the flirting and just get on with it!"

"I'm going...slowly..."

When Jason nails were drying (finally), she turned on Frank, an unstoppable force of nature.

"What colour do you want?"

"I dunno, what colours do you have?"

"I have all colours!"

Annabeth appeared. "Except unicorn colour" she said smirking.

Leo cried. Again.

"I think I'll have gold and red then" replied Frank.

"I'll be normal and have black. And blood red." Said Hazel.

Annabeth appeared. "Yeah. That's really normal. You're just like Thalia..."

"Hey! I can hear you!" cried the immortal teenager in the question.

Piper went all skilled and started painting with both hands.

"Piper, I didn't know you were ambidextrous!"

"Only when it comes to nail polish!"

When their nails were dry, she reeled on Percy, daring him to defy her mighty nail polishing skills.

"Hey I've known you for a couple of hours and you're like the little sister I never had, but I like nail polish, so stop glaring at me!"

"And you're actually going out with Annabeth?"

"Yes. Doesn't she like nail polish?"

"She will only let me do them if I make them sea green, the colour of your eyes, as she would so often tell me; or grey, the colour of Athena."

Annabeth held up her hand. "See, previously done."

"And you haven't redone them?"

Annabeth went back to her book, not wanting to think about Percy's...behaviour.

"What colour are you going to do yours Piper?" asked Hazel.

"Mine are already done!" replied Piper, holding up her hand.

"Electric blue" sighed Thalia.

"Sky blue!" corrected Piper, like it made all the difference in the world. It probably did to her.

Thalia and Annabeth grinned. "Jason blue!"


	4. How Grace Discovered Lightning

Chapter 4

How Grace discovered lightning,

"Thalia if Jason can fly then what awesome skill do you possess?"Leo asked one day.

"I don't have one"

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not. Leo stop bothering me before I ask my dad to sent a bolt of lightning through you."

Leo ran away screaming.

Jason and Piper walked onto the deck and saw Thalia dancing while saying random things.

"Oh my gods my sister is insane."

"Jason be nice - I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for Thalia's behaviour."

"Stop hanging around Annabeth."

Piper just rolled her eyes and walked over to the immortal teenager.

"Thalia what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I have a special power thing"

"Ok you just continue doing that"

Thalia suddenly spun in a circle and cried "Wind!"

She realised that didn't do anything so she held her arms above her head doing the fire power thing and she cried "Lightning!"

That did nothing so she switched arms. She disappeared. They turned around and she stood there she then jumped up and down screaming about how awesome she was. Jason sarcastically clapped as she disappeared again.

Things were going to get weird now that Thalia got her new found ability.


	5. Movie Night

Chapter 5

Movie Night

The girls sat down in the cabin.

"So what are we going to watch?"

"I've got my Laptop?" said Piper.

"Are the things on that really appropriate for Hazel?" asked Annabeth.

"Annabeth...I've seen most of the things on that before."

"AHHHH! YOUR INNOCENCE HAS BEEN RUINED!" screamed Annabeth – totally in defiance.

"I have a confession to make – I lost my innocence a _looooong_ time ago."

"NOOOOOOO"

"Okay guys, let's just watch something already."

"How about...AVPM and AVPS"

"And that is..."

"A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel."

After the 2 movies

"I want to go to pig farts!"Annabeth screamed.

"So many douche bags in the world/So many douche bags get the girls...Cause there will always be guys like Potter." Piper and Thalia sang.

"Guys Hazel is still here."

Just to prove that she is no longer innocent Hazel started to sing as well making Annabeth curl into the foetal position.

"Why are Piper and Thalia singing naughty songs?" Jason inquired.

"I don't know dud but these movies are too scary. They made me pee my pants." Leo complained.

"What the hell Leo?" asked Frank.

They all gasped.

"Frank. Where did you learn such disgraceful language?"

"Piper and Thalia." He said simply.

And that's how movies got banned on the Argo to prevent further uninnocence.


	6. I Have Never

**Hello every one. This is another chapter for what to do when bored on the Argo. This one is written by just Forever Hopeful 157. I also have other stories so do me a favour and check them out! If anyone feels the urge to PM me. GO FOR IT!**

**I HOPE YOU ACTUALLY READ THAT!**

Chapter 6

I Have Never

The gang of demigods sat it the lounge room (complete with a fire place). They were bored** (THAT IS KINDA THE POINT OF THE STORY. BUT ANYWAY.)**.

"I know," Piper said sitting up straighter. "We should play I have never. So we can get to know each other."

"Good idea Pipes," Jason said.

"How come he can call you that," Leo complained.

Piper just punched him. They all sat in a circle and began to play.

"I have never... gotten less than a C in maths," Thalia said as Percy put a finger down.

"I have never been beaten up by Piper," Jason said and everyone but Piper and Jason put a finger down.

"I have never made out with anyone," Hazel said and Frank was the only person who didn't put a finger down.

Annabeth just stared in shock that Thalia actually put a finger down.

"I have never fallen of a high structure," Frank said as everyone except him and Hazel put a finger down.

"I have never blown up a school," Leo said while staring at Percy as he put a finger down. Again.

"I have never been expelled," Annabeth said as Piper, Percy and Leo each but a finger down.

"I have never turned down a dare," Piper said while everyone put a finger down.

"I have never thrown an alarm clock through a window," Percy said as Thalia put a finger down.

"I have never been to Australia," Jason said. He was disappointed that no one had actually been to Australia.

"I have never read a book in less than one day," Hazel said as Piper and Annabeth put a finger down.

"I have never heard Apollo sing," Frank said as Thalia, Percy, Piper and Annabeth put a finger down.

"I have never walked in on the opposite gender when they are naked," innocent Leo said as Percy and Jason put a finger down.

Piper and Annabeth blush while everyone stared at Percy and Jason.

"I have never refused a mode of transport," Annabeth said while Percy and Jason put a finger down and everyone yelled at Percy that he lost.

Everyone looked at Percy while he tried to look dignified.

Annabeth chose that moment to tell everyone that he drools when he sleeps. Everyone laughed including Percy.

Frank whispered something to Hazel and they got up.

"There is a first time for everything," Piper said directly to them as they walked out the door.

They shoot her a how-on-earth-do-you-know-what-we-are-about-to-do? Look as she winked and Jason saw her wink and he drooled.

"What do you mean Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"They are about to make out for the first time. Frazel forever!" Piper responded.

While everyone stared at where the couple had just been sitting and then looked at Piper weirdly. Everyone wanted to know what Frazel was.

"Oh look time for dessert. No time to ask questions about match making so don't even try it later," Piper said glaring.

Everyone followed Piper to the kitchen and tried to forget about how just minutes ago Frank and Hazel were innocent.

**What do you think? I so have to do a truth or dare thing later. Any ideas? Please share them.**


	7. Karaoke on the Argo

**I heard that you guys like our story! I am writing this one by myself. Again. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Karaoke on the Argo

One day after lunch they were sitting in a room with a really big TV.

"Piper you're the idea person. What should we do know?"

"Hey," Annabeth said.

"Um... well there is a karaoke machine over there we could have a competition," Piper suggested.

Everyone muttered their agreements so they began to play.

"Ok so this is how it is going to work. We will start off as the 8 of us singing then lose the worst 2, then the worst 4 and then the last 2 battle it out," Piper said.

"Ok me first," Thalia said.

"I will be singing The Show by Lenka," she announces and the music started to play.

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why

Verse-One:  
Slow it down  
Make it stop-  
Or else my heart is going to pop  
'Cause it's too much  
Yeah, it's a lot  
To be something I'm not

I'm a fool  
Out of love  
'Cause I just can't get enough

Chorus:  
I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why

Bridge:  
I am just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know  
I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show

Verse-Two:  
The sun is hot  
In the sky  
Just like a giant spotlight  
The people follow the signs  
And synchronize in time  
It's a joke  
Nobody knows  
They've got a ticket to that show  
Yeah

[Repeat Chorus & Bridge 2x]

Just enjoy the show

dum de dum  
dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

dum de dum  
dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back

Just enjoy the show

Everyone clapped and Hazel took the stage.

"I will sing Love Story by Taylor Swift."

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Hazel was really good and had beaten Thalia.

"Mine by Taylor Swift," Annabeth announced.

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now

Everyone loved it!

"I will sing Don't You Remember by Adele," Leo said.

When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye,  
Not a single word was said,  
No final kiss to seal any scene,  
I had no idea of the state we were in,

I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I went wrong,  
The more I do, the less I know,

But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,  
To bring you back to me,

Why don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When will I see you again?

I just came out wrong and didn't work at all.

"Leo you are out no one can sing worse than you," Jason said.

Jason nervously got on the stage where he announced that he would sing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

Piper smirked and Jason sung surprisingly well.

"I will sing Count On Me by Bruno Mars," Percy said while looking at Annabeth.

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you

Annabeth blushed.

"I will sing One Thing by One Direction," Frank said.

I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my Kryptonite  
You keep me making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Some things gotta get loud  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Some things gotta get loud  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

WOAH (CLAPPING)

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

It was a nice gesture to Hazel but his sing wasn't too good this was evident when Leo throws a pillow at him.

"I will sing Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift," Piper said.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
and I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

So reach out open handed  
and lead me out to that floor  
well I don't need more paper lanterns  
Take me down, baby bring on the movie star

Cause my heart is beating fast  
and you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Keep your beautiful eyes on me  
gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

She was just so confident that no one doubted her.

"Leo and Frank you are out and can judge," Thalia said.

Thalia got up and started singing White Horse Taylor Swift.

Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

"And that girls is why you join the hunters!" she yelled.

She did well but no one knew if she was safe or not.

"I will sing Check Yes Juliette by We Are The Kings," Jason said.

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
Here's how we do:

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.

Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/w/we_the_kings/check_yes_ ]  
Lace up your shoes  
Ah Oh Ah Ohhh  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

He was ok but not top 2 material.

Percy took centre stage and sang Airplanes.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

[Verse 1 - B.o.B]  
Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[Chorus - Hayley Williams]

[Verse 2 - B.o.B]  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway  
lyrics courtesy of .com  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
[Chorus]  
[End]

He wouldn't make it due to the fact he tried to sing the girl parts.

"I will sing Call Me Maybe," Hazel said.

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

She did really well but the judges had a hard decision.

"I will sing Last Kiss," Annabeth said.

I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...

It made Thalia cry and Percy look guilty as Piper strode to the stage.

"I will sing Superman by Taylor Swift,"

Tall, dark and super manly  
Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
I hang on every word you say

You'll smile and say "How are you?"  
And I'll say, "Just fine"  
I always forget to tell you I love you  
I'll love you forever

I watched Superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I'll be around

I watched Superman fly away  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful  
He's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday he'll take me away  
And save the day, yeah

Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be  
And I'll be okay  
I always forget to tell you I love you  
I loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I'll be around

And I watched Superman fly away  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't chase another girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away, but I'll never let you go  
I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you  
'Cause I've loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I'll be around forever and ever

I watched Superman fly away  
I swear, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Come back down

Jason's mouth hung open and caught flies.

"Thalia, Hazel, Jason and Percy are out of the running," Leo announced.

Annabeth took the stage and said, "I will sing Vanilla Twilight by Owl City,"

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

People were amazed and started to cry as emotion poured out of the song.

Piper told everyone that she would sing Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

She took out her guitar and started to strum.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Everyone huddled as the girls waited on stage.

"Both your songs were amazing and filled with emotion but the winner is ... Piper!" Frank announced.

Everyone cheered as the girls hugged and they presented Piper with the winner's prize... the week's laundry.

"Guys do you seriously want an excuse for me to look through your clothes and be a paedophile?" asked Piper.

They quickly took the laundry back and gave it to Leo just because they could.

Piper then started strumming her guitar and the girls walked away singing.

_Hermione can't draw,_

_Hermione can't draw,_

_She can only read books and she cannot draw,_

_Even if she is reading a how to draw book._

**What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

"So what are we fun stuff have you guys planned for today?" Percy asked as he joined all of us on deck.

"Nothing," said Thalia bluntly.

"Oh. Well we could plan something. How about another round of karaoke?" said Percy hopefully.

"You just don't get it do you?" said Thalia in a mean and condescending way, but then again it wasn't the happiest of days-for anyone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" exclaimed Percy in frustration.

The rest of us just stared at the scenery.

"Percy sweetheart," started Annabeth as gently as she could as if trying not to hurt his feelings, "today is the day we fight Gaia."

"Oh shit," mumbled Percy.

We all stared waiting for the fight to come.

**Sorry that i am ending the story now. Thank you so much to the people how have reviewed and liked this story! If you want to know why i have discontinued this story then keep reading. If you don't want to find out TOO BAD KEEP READING! I have gotten reviews that are awful. Ok so i know that the characters are out of character but i'm not Rick Riordan. And i didn't intend for this to be a story to make sure you laugh so hard that you become my best friend. This story was made by me and my two best friends to show case our outrageous, bizarre and ridiculous ideas about characters behaving like weirdos. And i think i speak for the three of us when i say that if you don't like it or don't understand why we would even write that then don't review! I honestly thought fan fiction was a place to unleash your imagination without people cutting you down for doing it. I'm sorry for raging at the nice decent people who liked our story or had the decency to not send us burn reviews if you didn't. I an irate with those how sent me negative feedback and i will not be writing anymore stories for the Percy Jackson Series. I am finshing my other story for the Percy Jakson Series and i'm go9ing back to writing for the Skulduggery Pleasant Series where everyone is understanding and i have never gotten negative feedback. For those people who have discourage my writing with spiteful reviews if you don't feel bad about what you have said in a review then i have failed in my speech. For those who gave encouraging reviews i thank you and i hope you understand my reasons and i hope the ending was good enough because i was not thinking straight.**

**Extremely appalled,**

**Forever Hopeful 157**


End file.
